Meant to be
by Sophia24
Summary: Nessie and Jake are sitting across from each other at breakfast and are desperately trying to distract their thoughts from each other because Edward's near by. Fluffy one-shot


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I have a bit of writers block for most of my stories so I decided to see if I could cure it with one-shots…**_

_**Anyway, I thought I'd try a bit of Jacob/Nessie because I haven't based a story on that yet…**_

Meant to be

**Jacob's POV**

Here I sit at Edward and Bella's cottage watching the beautiful girl across from me eating her lunch just like I was. Nessie was now 16 years-old. She had her sixteenth birthday a few weeks ago although she's looked that age for nearly a decade. I can still remember when she was first born, when she was only a few months old but looked roughly the same age as a five year old. She grew up extremely fast, both physically and mentally and sometimes I do miss the little girl Nessie that I used to know but now, well now she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

I propped my elbow on the table and placed my head in my hand as I glanced up at her, in what I hoped was sly movements. _Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, _I thought as a small smile spread across my face.

My thoughts were broken by someone clearing their throat. A certain vampire in particular who just happens to have the gift to read minds and whose daughter is the object of my current thoughts.

_Crap…focu__s on my food. Bacon roll, bacon…bacon, bacon, bacon_

At that moment I was more grateful than ever that my thoughts had been decent towards her. If they hadn't been I certainly wouldn't be here right now. I dropped my gaze to my food, glancing up at Edward who sat on one side of the dining table, as Nessie and I sat opposite each other, reading a paper that was spread out in front of him.

_Hey, grandpa. Anything good in the paper? _I thought to him with a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth. He really did remind me of that even if he did look like a seventeen year old. I realised a couple of years ago that calling him by that nickname annoyed him quite a lot which was always amusing for me. He shot me a glare then turned his eyes back to the paper in front of him.

**Nessie's POV**

I sat across from Jacob picking at my food in front of me absent-mindedly. I mean really, how could I be expected to concentrate on anything with him sitting across from me? _His midnight black hair...dark eyes and dark skin…not to mention his muscled torso…I could sit and stare at him all day…_I sighed softly as my thoughts continued.

"Nessie." I was broken from my wonderful thoughts from my dad saying my name and he had a slightly pained look on his face. _Oops_.

Jake glanced up at me before I had a chance to look away and I felt a blush heat up my cheeks at being caught staring at him. I turned my attention to my food as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. _Apart from Jake…_I thought before I could stop myself and the blush on my cheeks darkened. That's one thing I hate about my human genes; my blush gives me away so easily. It can be a right pain sometimes.

_Bacon, bacon. Yummy, yummy bacon. _I sang in my thoughts, trying to distract myself but my attempt at it was failing badly. How am I supposed to not think about Jake? He's kind, generous, wonderful, my best friend and I love him. What else is supposed to occupy my thoughts apart from the man I want to spend the rest of my life, the rest of eternity, with?

**Edward's POV**

Why do I torture myself like this, sitting through the thoughts of my daughter and my future son-in-law? Sure, they're certainly not indecent thoughts because if they were then either Jacob would no longer be alive or I would be currently running as far from here as I possible could. Those particular thoughts are something I never want to hear from my daughters mind.

No matter how much I dislike the idea of them being together I can't stop it from happening, not that I would want to anyway. The most important thing to me, besides Bella, is Renéesme and her happiness and if that happiness includes Jacob Black then I just have to live with it.

A smirk tugged at the corners of my lips as both their thoughts entered my mind as they tried to distract themselves, unsuccessfully.

_B__acon, bacon, bacon_

_Bacon, bacon. Yummy, yummy bacon_

They both chanted repeatedly in their minds. It was sometimes scary how similar their thoughts sometimes were. They really were meant to be together.

_**A/N: Very short, I know…I just thought it was fluffy and deserved to be written…I'm just going to work on the chapters of my other stories but I doubt I'll be able to update any of them tonight. Sorry!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
